To Forgive is Divine Father Walker Part Seven
by girlmoustakis
Summary: Father Walker makes an almost fatal decision when he decides to tell the truth. OOOPS!


**PROMISED LAND**

**TO FORGIVE IS DIVINE**

**FATHER WALKER**

BY

HENRIETTE MOUSTAKIS

TEASER

FADE IN:

EXT. OPEN FIELD. DAY

Two carpenters are working on a scaffold. They are RUSSELL and JOSH GREENE from Promised Land. Other people are around them having conversations that can't be heard. Three people approach the Greenes. They are older except for a young man. The older ones are GEORGE and LUCILLE HARRISON. The younger one is their grandson, RICHARD HARRISON.

GEORGE HARRISON

How is it going, Russ?

RUSSELL GREENE

Good. We'll be done in time for the hospital groundbreaking. I bet you're excited.

GEORGE HARRISON

I sure am. Bill was my only son. I miss him very much.

RUSSELL GREENE

He's not the only boy to get killed in Nam. I saw my share, and killed my share. War is a terrible thing.

LUCILLE HARRISON

Our son died a hero.

RUSSELL GREENE

All our men and women died heroes. It's a shame we were there to begin with.

JOSH GREENE

I'm glad I was born later. It doesn't seem fair to be picked because of your birthday.

RUSSELL GREENE

So, who's going to be your speaker?

GEORGE HARRISON

We lucked out.

LUCILLE HARRISON

We found a priest who is also a Vietnam vet. I won't have to explain anything.

RUSSELL GREENE

Guess not.

Richard sees a smiling young white priest walk up. It is FATHER JOHN WALKER from the Walker series.

RICHARD HARRISON

Grandpa, he's here.

George turns and sees Father Walker approach them.

GEORGE HARRISON

Are you Father Walker?

FATHER WALKER

Yes, are you George Harrison?

GEORGE HARRISON

Yes, but I'm not a Beatle.

FATHER WALKER

You must get that a lot.

GEORGE HARRISON

You don't know the half of it.

Father Walker looks at the scaffold.

FATHER WALKER

Will this be ready by Saturday?

GEORGE HARRISON

I certainly hope so. I have two very fine carpenters building it. This is Russell Greene and his son, Josh.

FATHER WALKER

Nice meeting you.

Father Walker and Russ shake hands.

RUSSELL GREENE

Same here, Father. It looks like we have something in common.

FATHER WALKER

We do?

RUSSELL GREENE

We both served in Nam.

FATHER WALKER

Probably not my choice.

RUSSELL GREENE

It wasn't my choice.

FATHER WALKER

Or mine.

JOSH GREENE

They got you on your birthday?

FATHER WALKER

Unfortunately.

JOSH GREENE

That why you became a priest?

FATHER WALKER

That's part of it. The war screwed me up. This was the only way I could find peace.

JOSH GREENE

Too bad Uncle Joe didn't do that.

FATHER WALKER

Who's Uncle Joe?

RUSSELL GREENE

My younger brother. He served too but he never came back

(points to head)

In here. He's permanently scarred.

FATHER WALKER

Nam was bad news. I'd like to forget that nightmare.

GEORGE HARRISON

Maybe I found myself the wrong speaker?

FATHER WALKER

Don't worry. I won't dwell on the negative. I'll keep my personal feelings private.

GEORGE HARRISON

Would you like to see my son's picture?

FATHER WALKER

Of course.

GEORGE HARRISON

Russ, can you get the poster? It's in the back.

RUSSELL GREENE

Be right there.

Father Walker looks at Josh.

FATHER WALKER

You like working with your father?

JOSH GREENE

We have a good relationship.

FATHER WALKER

Father and son relationships are very important. They tell us how to be good men.

JOSH GREENE

You know about kids?

FATHER WALKER

I have one special one.

Russ comes back with a blow-up picture on cardboard.

RUSSELL GREENE

Here he is.

He turns it and Father Walker looks at it. His face goes white in shock. George notices.

GEORGE HARRISON

You okay, Father?

FATHER WALKER

Will you excuse me? I don't feel so well. It must be my blood pressure. Give me a few minutes.

He walks away as Russ puts down the picture. Russ follows with Josh at a safe but listening distance. The Harrisons cannot hear.

RUSSELL GREENE

You okay, Father?

FATHER WALKER

No. I just saw a ghost. That's all.

RUSSELL GREENE

You knew him.

FATHER WALKER

(turning to him)

I killed him.

FADE OUT:

END OF TEASER

ACT ONE

FADE IN:

SCENE ONE

EXT. OPEN FIELD. DAY -- CONTINUOUS

Russ walks up to him.

RUSSELL GREENE

Was it friendly fire?

FATHER WALKER

I didn't use a gun. I refused to carry one.

RUSSELL GREENE

Then how?

FATHER WALKER

You wouldn't be interested. We fought the same war.

RUSSELL GREENE

Now that ain't true. We all were over there but NONE of us fought the same war. If that were true, we'd all come back the same. But we didn't. Some of us never came back.

FATHER WALKER

Like your brother?

RUSSELL GREENE

He's one of them. What happened to you?

FATHER WALKER

I was working in the infirmary, the Intensive Care ward. My job was to make the last days of our men as comfortable and pain free as possible. We always needed open beds so we would give them heavier doses of morphine to speed death along. I hated that job. The only way I could do it was drunk. But even though I was drunk, I remembered all their faces. The last face their son saw was mine. I was his Angel of Death.

RUSSELL GREENE

Now I understand why your color changed.

FATHER WALKER

How can I look at his parent's faces knowing what I do? I would be lying to them. They see a collar. How would they feel if they knew about the man behind the collar?

RUSSELL GREENE

It's none of my business, but if I were you I'd keep it secret. You guys do that all the time with the confessional.

FATHER WALKER

The confession is sacred. My knowledge isn't. It's the truth. They were told he died a hero. He died a vegetable in a dead man's ward.

RUSSELL GREENE

So what's bothering you, your manhood or your uniform?

FATHER WALKER

My humanity. I believe that all life is sacred. It's what makes me a good priest. I killed someone. I killed a lot of someone's.

RUSSELL GREENE

It was the war. You were under orders. I did the same, and I regret it every day.

FATHER WALKER

I broke a commandment, Mr. Greene. I don't know how many VC you killed but I never killed one. I refused to kill. The only reason I was working in the infirmary was because I froze up in battle. I refused to kill and one of our boys died. I was transferred out just to keep me alive to the end of my tour. I don't know what I should do.

RUSSELL GREENE

I do. Keep your mouth shut. If they believe their son died as a hero, let them. He came home in a casket. They don't need to know how. Just do your job and go home. It's the best thing you can do. Keep this between you and your God.

FATHER WALKER

But not the only thing.

He walks away. Josh approaches Russ. He sees ANDREW the ANGEL in the distance.

JOSH GREENE

Is he going to tell them?

RUSSELL GREENE

I hope not. They'll be hell to pay if he does.

JOSH GREENE

They'll be hell anyway. Look ahead, Dad. Who do you see?

Russ sees Andrew.

RUSSELL GREENE

This will be a long job. I hope I don't end up being my brother's keeper.

CUT TO:

SCENE TWO

INT. OFFICE - WAR MUSEUM. DAY. -- LATER

Richard is in his office when Josh walks by carrying some wood. Richard sees him.

RICHARD HARRISON

Hey, Josh?

Josh stops by the door.

JOSH GREENE

Yes, Mr. Harrison?

RICHARD HARRISON

Why don't you come in here? I want to show you something. Leave the wood outside.

Josh drops the wood and enters. He is amazed. The room is a war memorial. The walls are covered with all types of guns and various weapons, including various types of swords. One wall has uniforms from all divisions of armed services and different wars. Josh looks around is very stunned. Richard smiles.

RICHARD HARRISON

I see you like my collection?

JOSH GREENE

I find it interesting. Creepy but interesting.

RICHARD HARRISON

I have something from every war this country has been in.

(walks to sword)

This belonged to my Uncle Bill. He used it in the jungle.

JOSH GREENE

What is it?

RICHARD HARRISON

His machete. He called it his weed-whacker.

(moves to uniform war)

My father wore this in WWII.

(next uniform)

My cousin wore this in Korea.

(next uniform)

My grandfather wore this in WWI.

(last uniform)

My uncle wore this in Vietnam. A male of ours fought in every war.

JOSH GREENE

You never got along with anybody.

RICHARD HARRISON

What does that mean?

JOSH GREENE

Old joke. It was the punch line. Where's your uniform?

RICHARD HARRISON

I didn't go. I have a bad ticker.

JOSH GREENE

You sound disappointed?

RICHARD HARRISON

I guess I always felt like I let the family down.

(walks by machete)

That's why I created this museum.

(takes off sword)

Now this is my prize possession. My uncle gave it to me a few months before he died. He gave it to me as Christmas present.

(puts it back)

He died a hero.

JOSH GREENE

He meant a lot to you.

RICHARD HARRISON

I lost my parents in a car accident. Uncle Bill raised me. I felt like I was his son. So, when he died, I dedicated my museum to him. That's why this new project means so much.

JOSH GREENE

I would think the hospital wing was more important. It will help a lot of sick people. The name doesn't matter.

RICHARD HARRISON

The William Harrison building will be very important.

JOSH GREENE

You said you wanted to show me something? I have work to do.

RICHARD HARRISON

I just did. I thought you'd be interested. We're about the same age.

JOSH GREENE

I never liked war. I saw what it did to my dad and Uncle Joe. It destroyed Joe. Even my dad hates talking about it. Our family believes in peace.

RICHARD HARRISON

Peace can only come from war.

JOSH GREENE

That's after everyone is dead. Can I get back to work now? My dad really needs this wood.

RICHARD HARRISON

Sorry I kept you.

Josh leaves, picking up the wood and walking away. Richard stands admiring the machete.

CUT TO:

SCENE THREE

EXT. OPEN FIELD. DAY -- CONTINUOUS

Russ sees Josh approach with the wood. He doesn't look pleased.

RUSSELL GREENE

What kept you so long? Did you have to cut down the tree?

JOSH GREENE

Richard had to show me something.

RUSSELL GREENE

What?

JOSH GREENE

His war museum. You should see his office. He has every type of weapon and uniform ever made. He's very proud of it. It's downright scary. I don't think he's all there. I couldn't wait to leave.

RUSSELL GREENE

Sounds impressive.

JOSH GREENE

For a warmonger. Give me peace any day. Here's your wood.

He gives him the wood and Russ pulls out some nails and a hammer.

JOSH GREENE

Dad?

RUSSELL GREENE

Yeah?

JOSH GREENE

You think there will be trouble?

RUSSELL GREENE

With who?

JOSH GREENE

That priest?

RUSSELL GREENE

Well, we did see Andrew. I certainly hope not. Maybe he'll just do his job and keep his mouth shut.

JOSH GREENE

And if he doesn't?

RUSSELL GREENE

Then only God can help him. This isn't a pretty situation. He just might need help.

JOSH GREENE

Ours?

RUSSELL GREENE

Only if you believe we are our brother's keeper. I have never made you do anything you didn't want. As for me, I feel for the man. He has a moral dilemma. As a man does he tell and as a priest does he not? Or visa versa? I wouldn't want to be him for the next few days.

JOSH GREENE

Will you help him?

RUSSELL GREENE

I'll do what I can. He's a fellow vet. Right now he feels very alone. Who knows? Maybe he'll listen to me and keep quiet.

JOSH GREENE

Whatever you do, dad, I'm with you. Little Ritchie scared me too much. I'll take a moral dilemma any day.

RUSSELL GREENE

Thank you, son. Now let's get back to work or we won't get paid.

CUT TO:

SCENE FOUR

INT. RECTORY OFFICE. NIGHT. -- LATER

MAMA - LYDIA LANE enters. She sniffs and smells cigarette smoke. She sees a head sitting on the couch and walks over. Father Walker is sitting there smoking. He is troubled. She waves the smoke away with her hand.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

I thought you quit.

FATHER WALKER

I needed one today.

She looks at the ashtray and sees at least five.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

(sitting down across)

This isn't good. You only smoke or drink when you're upset. Want to talk about it?

She watches nervously as the cigarette he is holding slowly burns down.

FATHER WALKER

I don't know where to begin.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

At the beginning. Does this have to do with the ground breaking? It does? Doesn't it?

FATHER WALKER

Yes. You know how the family was happy to find a fellow vet to speak?

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Yes?

FATHER WALKER

They showed me their son's picture. It was like seeing a ghost.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

You knew him?

FATHER WALKER

I saw him around Saigon. We never talked. There were too many men over there. We kept to our own groups. Occasionally, I would see him at the bordello's I went to. I would never tell his parents that.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

So, what's the problem?

FATHER WALKER

The one time we met, I---? You remember me telling you what I did in the infirmary?

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

The morphine shots?

FATHER WALKER

The first and last time I met their son was at the end of a needle, a needle I was holding. I was the one who killed him. I was drunk but I still remember their faces, all their faces. He was watching me when I did it. I don't know what to do. How can I tell them?

The cigarette starts to burn his finger. He doesn't feel it but she sees it.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

JOHN! Your hand!

He drops the cigarette and she grabs his fingers.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Didn't you feel that?

FATHER WALKER

No.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

I'll get the first-aid kit.

She leaves. He picks up the stub and puts it in the ashtray. She returns and takes his hand and starts tending to it.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

I can't believe you didn't feel that.

FATHER WALKER

That wasn't the pain I was feeling.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

I can see.

FATHER WALKER

I don't know what to do.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Well, if it were me, I wouldn't tell them anything. What do they know?

FATHER WALKER

He died a hero.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

And that's all they need to know.

FATHER WALKER

That's what Mr. Greene said.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Who's Mr. Greene?

FATHER WALKER

The Harrisons hired a father and son carpenter team. The father is a fellow vet. He overheard and told me to keep quiet.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

(finishing up)

He's a wise man. You should listen to him.

FATHER WALKER

I wish it were that easy. As a man I should hide it. But, as a priest I should tell the truth.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Aren't you carrying this priest thing too far?

FATHER WALKER

It's a sin to tell a lie. I'm breaking a commandment.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

That commandment has exceptions. This is a clear-cut one. Let's this go. Just do your job and leave.

FATHER WALKER

You didn't see his face as I gave him the shot. He was alert and knew me. I killed him.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

(taking his arm)

The war killed him.

FATHER WALKER

But I gave him the morphine.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Under orders.

FATHER WALKER

That's what the Nazis said at Nuremberg.

He stands and head for his room. She stands.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

You are not a Nazi. There is no way to compare the two.

FATHER WALKER

What difference is what I did and the gas chambers?

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

(walking to him)

Plenty! There were alive and helpless. That boy was going to die anyway. You just took the pain away.

FATHER WALKER

Before his time. What if he could have made it?

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

You believe he could? If he was in that ward that meant he couldn't.

FATHER WALKER

What if God had other plans for him?

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

John, God wanted him home. You were doing the right thing.

FATHER WALKER

Then why do I feel his blood on my hands?

He goes into his room and closes the door. She walks up to it.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

John, think about this. You tell and something bad will happen. I can feel it.

FATHER WALKER

Leave me alone, Mama. I don't want to be disturbed.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

All right.

(looks up.)

Father, is you're watching, put some sense into his head.

She walks away from the door.

CUT TO:

SCENE FIVE

EXT. TRAILER PARK. NIGHT. -- LATER

CLAIRE GREENE is making dinner. Russ and Josh are setting up the table outside. She comes out with some trays. The men put them on the table. They are quiet and she notices.

CLAIRE GREENE

I think I just heard a pin drop. Are you missing one?

RUSSELL GREENE

What?

CLAIRE GREENE

I said I think I just heard a pin drop. You two are very quiet tonight. Did something happen at work?

RUSSELL GREENE

You could say that.

CLAIRE GREENE

You want to tell me about it?

RUSSELL GREENE

We met the speaker the Harrisons hired. He's a young priest. They wanted a vet so they got two things at once. He can give the benediction and the speech.

CLAIRE GREENE

What's the problem?

RUSSELL GREENE

Josh and I found out something that could be trouble.

CLAIRE GREENE

With the priest?

RUSSELL GREENE

He's a vet like me. Only he served in the infirmary. It was his job to tend to the mortally wounded. He had to make their last moments as pain less as possible. That's how he met the Harrison boy. The family had me bring a picture to him. He saw the picture and turned white. You could see the pain in his eyes.

JOSH GREENE

I've never seen such a look before. He looked like his whole world just fell apart.

CLAIRE GREENE

What does that look mean?

RUSSELL GREENE

The ones that were near death were given morphine shots to speed death away. It was his job to give the shots. He killed the Harrison boy.

CLAIRE GREENE

Oh dear. That is a problem.

RUSSELL GREENE

I went after him to find out why he reacted so and he told me.

CLAIRE GREENE

And what did you say?

RUSSELL GREENE

The Harrisons believe their son died a hero. I told him not to say anything. It's the smartest thing to do.

JOSH GREENE

It's the only thing to do.

RUSSELL GREENE

I put myself in your place. What would you feel if someone told you the truth about my death?

CLAIRE GREENE

I don't know what I'd feel. I'm glad it never came to that. I guess I wouldn't want to know the truth.

RUSSELL GREENE

Neither would I if it were Josh.

CLAIRE GREENE

So, why are you so quiet?

RUSSELL GREENE

I'm worried for him. I think he wants to tell the truth. I could hear it in his voice.

CLAIRE GREENE

Are you sure?

RUSSELL GREENE

Positive.

JOSH GREENE

We saw Andrew. He followed him.

RUSSELL GREENE

There will be trouble, Claire. It's just a matter of time.

CLAIRE GREENE

You feel he needs protection?

RUSSELL GREENE

I know he does. There's another problem. The Harrisons have a grandson, Richard. He's a real warmonger.

JOSH GREENE

His office is a war museum. He's got weapons all over and he's very proud of them. The man who died was his idol. His prize possession is the machete his Uncle Bill gave him.

CLAIRE GREENE

Oh dear.

RUSSELL GREENE

That's all this priest needs is for Bungalow Bill to find him.

CLAIRE GREENE

So what can you do?

RUSSELL GREENE

Watch him. Hope he listens to the voice of reason and keeps his trap shut. We watched him. He's really a nice guy. I'd hate to see anything violent happen.

CLAIRE GREENE

You think there will be?

RUSSELL GREENE

Why else would Andrew be there? He is death.

CUT TO:

SCENE SIX

INT. RECTORY STUDY. NIGHT. -- LATER

Mama is writing into Walker's calendar when she hears a knock. She turns to see Russ and John enter and rises.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Can I help you?

RUSSELL GREENE

Is Father in?

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Yes, but he doesn't want to be disturbed. Maybe I can help?

RUSSELL GREENE

I wanted to talk to him, alone.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

And you are?

RUSSELL GREENE

I'm Russell Greene and this is my son, Josh.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

The carpenters?

RUSSELL GREENE

You heard about us?

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

John mentioned you last night when he told me about his problem.

RUSSELL GREENE

And what did he say?

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

It's what he didn't say that worries me. My, I've forgotten my manners. I'm his secretary, Lydia Lane. I've been with John for years. I love him as a son. And right now I am so worried.

RUSSELL GREENE

So are we. You didn't see his face when he saw the picture.

JOSH GREENE

I'll never forget that look.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

I've seen it, once before. And that's what scares me. Please have a seat.

They sit down.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

For what it's worth, I agree with you. That boy is much too honest for his own good.

RUSSELL GREENE

You think he'll say something?

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

I'm afraid so. Mr. Greene, John is a grown man. I can't tell him what to do. Believe me, I've tried. He has a mind of his own. All I can do is protect him when he's under this roof. Could you keep an eye on him when he's over there? Between the two of us and the Angels above, he'll be safe.

RUSSELL GREENE

Do you believe in Angels?

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Yes.

RUSSELL GREENE

Have you ever seen any?

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Yes. We entertained two in our dining room. Why do you ask?

RUSSELL GREENE

We've seen them too, one in particular. He's bad news. Every time he shows up, someone dies.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

You've seen the Angel of Death?

RUSSELL GREENE

We saw him when your sister-in-law died. Right after he saw that picture, WE saw him.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

What did he look like?

RUSSELL GREENE

Young guy. He had sandy-blond hair.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Green eyes?

RUSSELL GREENE

I never saw his eyes. Did you, Josh?

JOSH GREENE

They're emerald-green, dad.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

(rising)

Then we saw the same one. He calls himself Andrew.

RUSSELL GREENE

That's right, ma'am.

The men rise.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Mr. Greene, please watch over him. Now I'm really worried.

RUSSELL GREENE

Don't worry. We will. I don't know what we can do, but we'll try. May I ask where he is now?

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Is his room, mediating.

RUSSELL GREENE

Maybe he'll meditate to a wise decision. We can only hope. We have to go now.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Thank you for coming.

The three walk to the door.

RUSSELL GREENE

Don't worry. We'll keep him safe. It's up to God to do the rest. A little prayer might help.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

I'll be doing that myself.

The two men leave and she returns to her work.

FADE OUT:

END OF ACT

ACT TWO

FADE IN:

SCENE ONE

INT. OFFICE. DAY

Russ and Josh are looking over plans.

RUSSELL GREENE

We'll tighten it up in the corner. The weight should be equalized. The scaffold should be complete by then.

JOSH GREENE

Now all we need is the guy to hang.

Father Walker walks in.

RUSSELL GREENE

We won't have to wait long.

FATHER WALKER

Morning.

RUSSELL GREENE

Morning, Father.

FATHER WALKER

Is Mr. Harrison in?

RUSSELL GREENE

Harrison Sr..

FATHER WALKER

Thank you, Mr. Greene.

He goes to the door and knocks.

GEORGE HARRISON

Who is it?

FATHER WALKER

It's me, Father Walker. Can I come in?

George opens up the door.

GEORGE HARRISON

Of course.

Father Walker goes in and the door closes.

JOSH GREENE

What do you think he wants?

RUSSELL GREENE

Maybe he's finalizing plans.

JOSH GREENE

Depends on what plans you're talking about.

CUT TO:

SCENE TWO

INT. INNER OFFICE. DAY. -- CONTINUOUS

George and Lucille are in the inner office.

GEORGE HARRISON

Father, we didn't expect you so early. It's a pleasure. What can we do for you?

FATHER WALKER

I've come to ask you to reconsider my assistance. You should get someone else?

GEORGE HARRISON

Why?

FATHER WALKER

After what I tell you, you'll see why.

LUCILLE HARRISON

Is something wrong, Father? You look worried.

FATHER WALKER

There is something I have to tell you. You probably won't like it or me afterwards. Could you please sit down?

They do. Father Walker takes a deep breath before he starts. The Harrisons are waiting quietly.

FATHER WALKER

You chose me because I served in Nam like your boy. I feel you should know more about me before we go on. I was a medic and I worked in the infirmary. The infirmary was divided into three sections. The first were the easy cases that left early. The second was the ICU where men needed more attention but eventually left in one piece. The last was the hopeless ward. The men there were in bad shape. They left in body bags. The doctors always wanted open beds for the next incoming wounded. To do this, the attendants would give the patients overdoses of morphine. It would help them die sooner.

GEORGE HARRISON

Why are you telling us this?

LUCILLE HARRISON

What does this have to do with our son? He was killed in battle.

FATHER WALKER

I'm getting to that. The third ward is where I saw your son. I don't know how to say this except to say it. I was the attendant who gave him his shot.

The faces of the Harrisons drop.

GEORGE HARRISON

You killed our son.

FATHER WALKER

I had no choice. I was following orders.

GEORGE HARRISON

So were the Nazis.

CUT TO:

SCENE THREE

INT. OFFICE. DAY. -- CONTINUOUS

Russ and Josh wait anxiously.

JOSH GREENE

It's quiet. Maybe it's good news.

RUSSELL GREENE

It's too quiet.

They start hearing loud and angry voices. This is done off-stage.

GEORGE HARRISON

You murdered my boy.

FATHER WALKER

He wasn't the only one. The doctors needed the beds. They made me.

GEORGE HARRISON

You could have refused.

FATHER WALKER

You weren't there. You don't understand. If I didn't do it, someone else would. It was how it worked.

Russ turns to Josh.

RUSSELL GREENE

Damn fool just hung himself.

(looks up)

God, if you're watching, protect him. He will REALLY need you.

GEORGE HARRISON

Get out!

FATHER WALKER

I need you to understand.

GEORGE HARRISON

Get out of my house!

FATHER WALKER

I had no choice.

GEORGE HARRISON

Get out before I throw you out!

The door opens and Father Walker runs past the Greenes and the door closes.

JOSH GREENE

Now what?

RUSSELL GREENE

We pray.

Richard comes by them.

RICHARD HARRISON

Josh, are my grandparents in there?

JOSH GREENE

Yeah, but I wouldn't disturb them right now.

RICHARD HARRISON

Why?

The door opens and George stands by it.

GEORGE HARRISON

Rich, could you come in here? There's something you need to know.

RICHARD HARRISON

Something wrong, Grandpa?

GEORGE HARRISON

Just get in here.

George is visibly upset. Richard goes in. George turns to the Greenes.

GEORGE HARRISON

Isn't it time you two did some work? We don't pay you to stand around.

George closes the door.

JOSH GREENE

Maybe we should pray for us?

RUSSELL GREENE

That's not a bad idea. Let's go.

JOSH GREENE

Where?

RUSSELL GREENE

To see Miss Lane. It's time she knew.

JOSH GREENE

What about the scaffold?

RUSSELL GREENE

The hell with the scaffold.

CUT TO:

SCENE FOUR

EXT. GRAVEYARD. DAY. -- LATER

Father Walker goes to Bill Harrison's grave. He gets on one knee and begins to speak.

FATHER WALKER

I don't know where to begin. The only memory you have of me is the man behind the needle. I don't even know why I'm here. I guess I want you to forgive me. I didn't want to do it. They made me. You have to understand. I was very messed up. I had no choice. I'm not a killer. I never was. They made me do it. Maybe you would have died anyway. You were in pretty bad shape. If I didn't do it, someone else would. Please forgive me my trespasses.

He lowers his head to cry silently. He doesn't hear the footsteps behind him. He looks up at the grave again as a gun is put to his head. He freezes and sees a pair of army boots on the side of him. Army fatigues are attached to the boots. Father Walker closes his eyes in fear. It is Richard.

RICHARD HARRISON

Funny how murderers always return to the scene of the crime.

FATHER WALKER

How did you know where to find me?

RICHARD HARRISON

It was easy...Father. I knew you would ask for forgiveness. It's the Christian thing to do.

FATHER WALKER

What do you want from me? I can't bring him back.

RICHARD HARRISON

No, but you could join him, but not here. I don't want my uncle to see this. Get up and walk to the car. It's parked in front of yours.

FATHER WALKER

(getting up)

What about my car?

RICHARD HARRISON

You won't need it where you're going.

FATHER WALKER

Where am I going?

Father Walker turns and faces him.

RICHARD HARRISON

To hell where you belong.

FATHER WALKER

That's where you're wrong. I've already been there. That's where I met your uncle.

RICHARD HARRISON

And you'll be joining him very soon. Now walk to the car and don't make any moves. I won't think twice of killing you here. All I'd have to do is find a hole and throw you in. No one would be the wiser. A little dirt on you and no one would tell the difference. Now move.

The two men walk to the car.

CUT TO:

SCENE FIVE

INT. RECTORY OFFICE. DAY. -- LATER

Mama is sitting. She is looking at her watch and then the clock. It is very late and she is worried.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

John, where are you?

Russ and Josh enter as she looks up.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Mr. Greene? What can I do for you?

RUSSELL GREENE

Is Father in?

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

No, and he's very late. It's not like him. I'm so worried. I had to cancel mass. Where is he? What happened?

RUSSELL GREENE

I can't tell you where he is but I can tell you what happened. He told them. That damn fool just hung himself.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Why didn't he listen to us?

RUSSELL GREENE

You know him better than we do.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

It's his damn conscience.

RUSSELL GREENE

What do we do?

JOSH GREENE

What about the police?

RUSSELL GREENE

It won't work. A person has to be missing for twenty-four hours before they do anything. Walker is an adult. The police won't do anything.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

I know one who will.

(grabs her coat)

Come with me.

The three leave.

CUT TO:

SCENE SIX

INT. POLICE DEPARTMENT. DAY. -- LATER

DETECTIVE LIONEL TAYLOR is at his desk eating a donut when the three come in. He looks up with a donut still in his mouth.

JOSH GREENE

It is true. They DO love donuts.

DET. TAYLOR

(taking bite)

And you are? Grandma, what are you doing here? Is it John?

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

How did you guess?

DET. TAYLOR

Whenever you show up it's because of John. What did he do now?

RUSSELL GREENE

He just hung himself.

DET. TAYLOR

Excuse me? That's not funny. Who are you two?

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

This is Mr. Russell Greene and his son Josh. They're carpenters for the Harrison affair.

DET. TAYLOR

The groundbreaking?

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

They're worried about John and so am I. He missed mass.

DET. TAYLOR

That's not like him. Now, I'M worried. Sit down. Tell me about it, and don't leave anything out.

They do.

RUSSELL GREENE

I guess I'll begin. Yesterday my son and I were working on the scaffold when your John came in. Before I go any further, may I ask how you know him?

DET. TAYLOR

We were in Nam together. I was his sergeant. Miss Lane is my grandmother. Now go on.

RUSSELL GREENE

I served in Nam too. That's why I got involved. Your John met the Harrisons. They showed him a picture of their son.

DET. TAYLOR

The one who died?

RUSSELL GREENE

Yes. When he saw it, he turned white. He said something I didn't understand. He said he killed him.

DET. TAYLOR

How?

RUSSELL GREENE

He worked in the infirmary in the terminal ward. He gave their son his last morphine shot.

DET. TAYLOR

John hated that job. He hated to kill. Why are you here?

RUSSELL GREENE

He told the family.

DET. TAYLOR

(rising)

HE WHAT!

RUSSELL GREENE

I told him not to.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

So did I. But you know John. He cannot tell a lie.

DET. TAYLOR

(sitting)

He's worse than George Washington. Give me all the facts. Is there more?

RUSSELL GREENE

Unfortunately. I'll let Josh tell the rest.

JOSH GREENE

The Harrisons have a grandson, Richard. His uncle was his idol. The man lives for war. He has a war museum of his own. He's a Goddamn ghoul. The place gives me the creeps.

DET. TAYLOR

And where is Richard now?

RUSSELL GREENE

We don't know. We left when he found out.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

And now John is missing.

DET. TAYLOR

You sure it isn't car trouble?

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

His phone doesn't answer. It goes to his voice-mail. You know him. He always answers. John's in trouble. You know I'm right.

DET. TAYLOR

We need to see the Harrisons. You three come with me.

He rises and they leave.

CUT TO:

SCENE SEVEN

INT. HARRISON LIVING ROOM. DAY. -- LATER

Lucille is standing by the fireplace mantel. She is looking at Bill's picture and crying. She wipes a tear from her cheek as Russ and Josh enters with Mama and Taylor. Lucille turns.

LUCILLE HARRISON

Mr. Greene? You've come at a bad time. Maybe you could come later?

RUSSELL GREENE

We need to speak to you. It's important. This is Miss Lane and her grandson, Detective Taylor. They're friends of Father Walker. They're concerned about him.

LUCILLE HARRISON

Please don't say that name to me. I never want to hear it again. He killed my son. My husband is so upset; the doctor gave him some pills to calm him down. I finally got him to sleep.

RUSSELL GREENE

Where is Richard?

LUCILLE HARRISON

I don't know. I haven't seen him for hours. Why?

DET. TAYLOR

May we see his museum? I could get a warrant.

LUCILLE HARRISON

You think he's involved?

DET. TAYLOR

We need to check it out. It could be something else.

LUCILLE HARRISON

Come with me. He keeps it unlocked. He's very proud of it.

They all leave.

CUT TO:

SCENE EIGHT

INT. OFFICE - WAR MUSEUM. DAY. -- CONTINUOUS

Lucille opens the door and turns on the light as the group enters. Mama, Taylor and Russ are spooked.

LUCILLE HARRISON

He has something from every war. He's quite a collector.

RUSSELL GREENE

I see what you mean, Josh. This room does give me the creeps.

DET. TAYLOR

Ditto on that. Josh, is anything missing?

Josh looks around and looks at a corner.

JOSH GREENE

Yes.

He goes to an open wall.

JOSH GREENE

He had a sword. By it was a uniform, camouflage.

LUCILLE HARRISON

A gun is missing. You don't think Richard is involved?

RUSSELL GREENE

His uncle was his idol. What do you think?

DET. TAYLOR

Where do you think he would be?

LUCILLE HARRISON

He's not at home.

DET. TAYLOR

What about friends?

LUCILLE HARRISON

He doesn't have any. He's always been a loner.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Then where is he?

LUCILLE HARRISON

The factory.

She grabs a paper and pen.

LUCILLE HARRISON

Here's the address.

She gives it to Taylor.

LUCILLE HARRISON

I hope you're wrong. He really hates violence.

Detective Taylor turns to Mama.

DET. TAYLOR

Grandma, you go back to the station. Wait for my call. Russ, Josh, come with me.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

I have to call Bernard.

DET. TAYLOR

Is that necessary? He'll cream him.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

If he doesn't, I will. That boy needs some sense put into him. Thank you for your help, Mrs. Harrison. I only hope we're wrong.

The group leaves as Lucille looks at the empty wall.

LUCILLE HARRISON

I hope you're wrong too.

CUT TO:

SCENE NINE

EXT. OUTSIDE FACTORY DOOR. DAY. -- MOMENTS LATER

Russ, Josh and Detective Taylor approach a locked fence. They stand outside.

RUSSELL GREENE

This must be it.

DET. TAYLOR

We'll see if the key works.

RUSSELL GREENE

We were lucky to find his car at the graveyard.

DET. TAYLOR

Criminals always return to the scene of the crime.

JOSH GREENE

I wouldn't call Father a criminal. Stupid maybe, but no criminal.

RUSSELL GREENE

Let's go in.

Russ puts the key into the lock.

CUT TO:

SCENE TEN

INT. FACTORY FLOOR. DAY. -- CONTINUOUS

It is a split-level factory. A small platform is connected by a set of metal steps. Richard is standing over Father Walker. Father Walker is sitting on a chair with a gun on him. He is scared.

FATHER WALKER

What are you going to do with me?

RICHARD HARRISON

I'm going to torture you within a day of your life, which is more than you gave my uncle.

He walks around Father Walker as he speaks.

RICHARD HARRISON

I can't do it.

FATHER WALKER

Then let me go. I've already missed mass. People will be worried about me.

RICHARD HARRISON

That's it. That's what's bothering me. Take off the collar and the black shirt.

(still walking around)

While you're at it, take off everything that makes you a priest.

He waves the gun in front of him.

RICHARD HARRISON

Get up and strip.

Father Walker gets up and does as orders. All that is left is his socks and boxer shorts.

RICHARD HARRISON

Boxer shorts? And ugly ones at that. I would have taken you for a briefs man. Now sit down.

Father Walker does. Richard grabs some rope and ties down his hands to the arms.

FATHER WALKER

This is crazy, Mr. Harrison. Let me go now and we'll forget everything.

Richard hits him across the face.

RICHARD HARRISON

Like you forgot my uncle?

FATHER WALKER

I never forgot him. I never forgot any of them. That's what started all this. They won't let me forget.

Richard hits him again. His nose and mouth start to bleed.

RICHARD HARRISON

And neither will I.

(walking around)

I should kill you right now. What is the Bible says? An eye for an eye; a life for a life. Your life for my uncle.

FATHER WALKER

I can't bring him back. He was already dying. That's why he was in that ward. No one came out alive.

RICHARD HARRISON

Not with your help.

He hits him again when he sees the machete on the table. Father Walker sees it and starts to shutter. Richard picks up some more rope and ties his legs to the chair as Russ, Josh and Detective Taylor enter at the top and look down. They are very quiet and speak in a whisper.

RUSSELL GREENE

What do we do now?

DET. TAYLOR

We wait till we know what he does next.

Russ and Josh see Andrew enter the floor. Andrew looks up and sees them. Detective Taylor doesn't see him.

RUSSELL GREENE

(looking at Josh)

Well you better hurry. We don't have much time.

Richard picks up the machete and approaches the chair. Father Walker stares at the sword in terror.

RICHARD HARRISON

You know what this is? Of course you do. You probably used it in Nam. It worked wonders on the jungle. Just think what it does to human flesh and bone.

RUSSELL GREENE

We have to do something.

DET. TAYLOR

(gives him spare gun)

Take this, and when he raises the sword, shoot up into the air. Leave the rest to me.

RUSSELL GREENE

I think I know what you're doing.

Richard goes up to the chair.

RICHARD HARRISON

Tell me, Father, which hand do you write with? Left or right?

FATHER WALKER

Right.

RICHARD HARRISON

You didn't look like a lefty. That makes my job easier. I'll cut that one off first and then I'll do the left, and you can slowly bleed to death. That way your death will be just as slow as my uncle.

FATHER WALKER

Let's talk about this.

RICHARD HARRISON

Let's not.

He puts tape over Father Walker's mouth and slowly starts raising the sword. He recites Shakespeare as he raises the sword to strike. Father Walker closes his eyes.

RICHARD HARRISON

This is for you, Uncle Bill. Here's to that hand, that cut your youth in twain, to sunder his, who was your enemy.

DET. TAYLOR

Get ready.

Richard raises the sword higher.

RICHARD HARRISON

Say good-bye to your hand, Father.

He starts to lower the sword as Russ shoots. Richard jumps as Detective Taylor shoots the sword and breaks the head off. Richard is stunned. Father Walker opens his eyes and is relieved. Detective Taylor stands up.

DET. TAYLOR

Put the sword down, Harrison. It's all over.

RICHARD HARRISON

No, it isn't. He killed my uncle.

DET. TAYLOR

He was following orders.

RICHARD HARRISON

He's a murderer and he deserves to die.

Russ puts the gun down and walks down the stairs with his hands up.

DET. TAYLOR

Get back here, Mr. Greene.

RUSSELL GREENE

Let me talk to him. Give me five minutes.

DET. TAYLOR

Doesn't look like I have a choice. You're already down the stairs.

RUSSELL GREENE

Richard, give me a few minutes of your time.

RICHARD HARRISON

Do I have a choice?

RUSSELL GREENE

Can I put my arms down now?

RICHARD HARRISON

Might as well.

Russ puts his arms down.

RUSSELL GREENE

You don't know me very well but I was in Nam too. It was hell. We all did things we weren't proud of. You know how I felt when I killed my first man? It made me sick inside. We had to kill. It was us or them.

RICHARD HARRISON

That was Charlie, not our own men. He did it on purpose.

RUSSELL GREENE

He was forced to do it. The man is not a killer. He chose God when he came home. Doesn't that tell you something?

RICHARD HARRISON

He killed my uncle. That man raised me.

RUSSELL GREENE

It was the priest in him that made him tell you. To him life is a sacrament. Let the man go. Your uncle would not want it. Put the sword down and walk away. Push the sword to me. Please, Richard. Do it for your uncle. Will you do it?

Richard looks around at the futility of the situation.

RICHARD HARRISON

Okay.

He puts the sword down and pushes it to Russ and raises his arms.

RUSSELL GREENE

You can come down now, Detective. He's all yours.

Detective Taylor picks up the spare gun and comes down the stairs. Josh follows. He gives the spare to Russ and pulls out some handcuffs.

DET. TAYLOR

Keep this on him for a moment.

Detective Taylor cuffs Richard and then turns to Father Walker. He starts to untie him VERY slowly, as if to torture him more, while he speaks. He starts with his legs. Josh stands next to Russ. The conversation between Detective Taylor and Father Walker is spoken in anger.

DET. TAYLOR

I am sick and tired of saving your ass, Walker. Your mouth got you in trouble in Nam and now here. Walker, you never change. When will you learn to keep your trap shut?

JOSH GREENE

Man, he's really mad.

RUSSELL GREENE

It's not anger, it's love.

JOSH GREENE

How can you tell?

RUSSELL GREENE

Watch.

DET. TAYLOR

I should leave that tape on you. You'll stay out of trouble.

He pulls off the tape. It takes a moment for Father Walker to recover from the tug.

FATHER WALKER

I had to tell him. It was my duty.

DET. TAYLOR

What did you think? Did you think they would forgive you with open arms?

FATHER WALKER

I wanted them to understand.

DET. TAYLOR

Well, they didn't. You're a damn fool, Walker.

FATHER WALKER

Father Walker. Treat me with respect.

DET. TAYLOR

Respect? You were tied to a chair, in your underwear, getting the shit beaten out of you. You almost lost your hands. You're just lucky we came when we did.

(grabs clothes)

Here, put on some dignity.

(to Russ)

Put the gun down now. I'll call for a car. Take care of John.

RUSSELL GREENE

Can I help you get dressed?

FATHER WALKER

(mad)

I can do it myself, thank you.

He finishes dressing as Detective Taylor turns to him.

DET. TAYLOR

You are a royal pain, Father.

FATHER WALKER

And you love me for it!

There is dead silence for a moment as the two men glare at each other. Russ and Josh watch in amazement.

DET. TAYLOR

Yeah, I love you. The thought of your bleeding to death was not acceptable. I saw too many men die in Nam. I never wanted to see it again.

RUSSELL GREENE

I told you he loved him.

JOSH GREENE

How did you know?

RUSSELL GREENE

Men in Nam became brothers very fast. We had too. We didn't know when death would come.

JOSH GREENE

Speaking of death, where is Andrew?

RUSSELL GREENE

(looking around)

He's gone. I guess he's finished.

Detective Taylor is walking Richard out.

FATHER WALKER

Where are you taking him?

DET. TAYLOR

To be processed.

FATHER WALKER

What about me?

DET. TAYLOR

You go to the hospital.

FATHER WALKER

My health can wait.

DET. TAYLOR

I need the report for my file. Russ, take Father to the hospital. My car is coming.

FATHER WALKER

I want to go with him.

DET. TAYLOR

Why? The man almost cut off your hands.

FATHER WALKER

He needs me. I HAVE to tend to him.

DET. TAYLOR

Are you crazy? Go home, Walker.

FATHER WALKER

I can't.

DET. TAYLOR

And why not?

FATHER WALKER

Because I'm a priest. It's my job.

There is more silence again between the two men. The Greenes wait.

DET. TAYLOR

And this is the only reason I'll let you go to the station. You tend to your flock and then it's the hospital. Promise.

FATHER WALKER

Yes, I promise.

DET. TAYLOR

(yelling)

I can't hear you.

FATHER WALKER

(yelling louder)

I promise.

DET. TAYLOR

(yelling very loud)

Louder, soldier!

FATHER WALKER

(as loud as he can get)

I promise! Can you hear me now!

DET. TAYLOR

Perfectly.

FATHER WALKER

What are you, my drill sergeant?

The sound of a siren is heard approaching. Josh turns to Russ.

JOSH GREENE

That's love all right.

RUSSELL GREENE

The best kind.

DET. TAYLOR

Russ, you take Father to the station. We'll follow you.

The five men leave.

CUT TO:

SCENE ELEVEN

INT. POLICE DEPARTMENT. DAY. -- LATER

Mama sits waiting. She hears voices she recognizes and looks up.

DET. TAYLOR

You three wait here. I'm going to process him.

Mama walks over as Father Walker grabs Detective Taylor's arm.

FATHER WALKER

Let me talk to him first.

DET. TAYLOR

After I book him.

FATHER WALKER

I won't let you. I'm not pressing charges.

DET. TAYLOR

Not this time, Father. These charges will stick. You have no choice. Your people are pressing them.

FATHER WALKER

My people? Who?

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

(angry)

Father Bernard.

Father Walker sees Mama for the first time.

FATHER WALKER

Bernard? Who called him?

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

I did. If anyone can talk sense into you, he can. Everyone else has failed. You are one STUPID white boy.

FATHER WALKER

Mama, how can you talk to me that way?

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Don't you mama, me. Lionel and I are tired of picking up your ass.

FATHER WALKER

What is it with you people?

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

You people? We made the STUPID mistake of loving you. I called Bernard and I'm not sorry. I'd do it again.

DET. TAYLOR

You tell him, Grandma. You tell him real good. I'll get this guy processed.

FATHER WALKER

Let me talk to him first. Please, Lionel. I need only a few minutes.

DET. TAYLOR

Okay, but not alone.

(sees cop)

Office Gomez, take these two men to Room A, and don't let Mr. Harrison out of your sight.

Father Walker and Richard follow OFFICER GOMEZ.

CUT TO:

SCENE TWELVE

INT. EXAM ROOM A. DAY. -- MOMENTS LATER

The three men enter. Office Gomez stands by the door. Both men sit down facing each other.

FATHER WALKER

How do you feel now?

RICHARD HARRISON

Stupid. I really made a mess of things.

FATHER WALKER

That's an understatement.

RICHARD HARRISON

I'm sorry, Father. I don't know what happened to me. I'm not like this. I have a war museum but I'm really harmless. I'm afraid to kill.

FATHER WALKER

I knew that.

RICHARD HARRISON

When?

FATHER WALKER

At the graveyard. You could have killed me then but you didn't. That's the only reason I went with you. I wasn't scared. I thought I could talk you out of it.

RICHARD HARRISON

You never got scared.

FATHER WALKER

Only when you pulled out the machete. I've grown very attached to my hands.

RICHARD HARRISON

Sorry about that. I was mad enough to do it but I don't think I would have, I guess. I faint at the sight of blood.

FATHER WALKER

You had me convinced. Look, Mr. Harrison, I told them I wouldn't press charges but I was too late. My superior is. I can't promise you anything but I'll try to help you when I can. I just don't know how.

RICHARD HARRISON

Can you forgive me?

FATHER WALKER

To err is human, to forgive is divine.

(stands)

I better go. Remember what I said.

He goes to the door and opens to see Lucille Harrison and stops.

LUCILLE HARRISON

Father?

FATHER WALKER

Mrs. Harrison?

LUCILLE HARRISON

What happened to your face? Was it Richard?

FATHER WALKER

I'll be fine, Mrs. Harrison.

Father Walker looks up and sees FATHER BERNARD glaring at him.

FATHER WALKER

I'll leave you two alone.

He leaves as Lucille enters. Father Bernard walks over to Father Walker. Detective Taylor stands by him.

FATHER BERNARD

Detective, is there a private room where Father and I can speak?

DET. TAYLOR

Exam room C.

FATHER BERNARD

Thank you. Come with me, Father.

CUT TO:

SCENE THIRTEEN

INT. EXAMINATION ROOM C. DAY. -- CONTINUOUS

The two men enter and face each other. Father Bernard very calmly starts SHOUTING.

FATHER BERNARD

What the HELL were you doing? What were you thinking? Did you really believe they would forgive you with open arms?

FATHER WALKER

Which question would you like me to answer first?

FATHER BERNARD

Don't get smart with me, Walker? You're more trouble than you're worth. I overlooked the music because everyone needs a hobby. I overlooked the martial arts because I know you use it for discipline. I EVEN helped you when you became involved with Miss Rossi. I have given you enough slack to hang yourself, and this time you have. This is the last straw. You are a priest. Start acting like one. What do you have to say for yourself?

FATHER WALKER

You're right. I messed up.

FATHER BERNARD

That is the understatement of the year. John, you almost lost your hands. Doesn't that mean anything to you?

FATHER WALKER

I wanted to help him.

FATHER BERNARD

At the point of a gun? Father, you're a fine priest. You have brought a lot of people back to the church. Your sermons are wonderful. I still remember the one I heard. That's probably the only reason I'm not firing you.

FATHER WALKER

I can't be fired.

FATHER BERNARD

You want a bet? Give me some time. I'll find a way. Father, you have left me no choice. Our lawyers have told me to inform you that you are NOT to get closer than 150 feet to ANY Harrison, under threat of legal retribution. You get closer and you go to jail. Do I make myself clear?

FATHER WALKER

Perfectly.

FATHER BERNARD

Have a nice night, Father. You think I was bad? Miss Lane will be worse.

He leaves the room and Walker follows.

CUT TO:

SCENE FOURTEEN

INT. POLICE STATION HALLWAY. DAY. -- CONTINUOUS

Mama is sitting with Russ and Josh.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Thank you for helping us, Mr. Greene.

RUSSELL GREENE

Don't mention it. We're just a couple of freelance carpenters who happen to be there.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Christ was a carpenter.

Father Walker walks up to her. Russ and Josh stand by her. She walks up to Father Walker and slaps him. Father Walker is shocked.

FATHER WALKER

What was that for?

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

For giving me a heart attack. I'm not young anymore. I'm an old lady and you are making me grow older, real fast.

Office Gomez walks by with the broken sword. She grabs his arm.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

What is that thing?

OFFICER GOMEZ

A broken machete. Detective Taylor got it with his gun. That guy is one good shot. If you'll excuse me, I have to get this to the evidence room.

He walks away. She looks at Father Walker.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

What does that have to do with you?

FATHER WALKER

You don't want to know.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

He was going to use it this, on you?

FATHER WALKER

He didn't get a chance.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

What did he want to cut?

FATHER WALKER

I don't think you should know.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Tell me, Walker.

Father Walker looks at Russ.

RUSSELL GREENE

You better tell her. She won't give up.

FATHER WALKER

My hands.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Your hands?

She slaps him again.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Don't you ever do that to me again?

(starts crying)

I love you as my son. I don't want to bury you like my daughter.

He hugs her.

FATHER WALKER

You won't, Mama. I'm not going anywhere.

RUSSELL GREENE

(walking up)

Yes you are, Father. You have one more place to go?

FATHER WALKER

Where?

RUSSELL GREENE

The hospital. Detective Taylor needs the report.

Father Walker lets go and looks at Mama.

FATHER WALKER

Lydia, I have to go to the hospital.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

I'll go with you.

FATHER WALKER

You go home. I'll meet you there. Let's go, Mr. Greene.

Father Walker and the Greenes walk away.

RUSSELL GREENE

You have to give me directions.

FATHER WALKER

After we make one more stop.

RUSSELL GREENE

No way. I promised your friend.

FATHER WALKER

It will be a quick stop. It's on the way. Please, bear with me.

RUSSELL GREENE

One more stop and it's Dr. Kildare time. Promise?

FATHER WALKER

I promise. Just don't make me scream it. Let's go. I'll give you directions.

CUT TO:

SCENE FIFTEEN

EXT. GRAVEYARD. DAY. -- LATER

The three men walk up to the Harrison grave. Father Walker kneels again.

FATHER WALKER

It's me, Bill. I'm back again. Today has been an eventful one. I had a small fight with your nephew. It's going to get ugly. I wish I could stop this but I can't. All I can do is ask you to forgive me, again. My mind needs peace. I need to know that what I did was right.

Russ walks over to him.

RUSSELL GREENE

He forgives you, Father.

FATHER WALKER

My name is John. Mr. Greene, why didn't you yell at me?

RUSSELL GREENE

Everyone else did. Besides, you've been through enough. I don't agree with your decision but I understand why you did it.

FATHER WALKER

Was it brave or stupid?

RUSSELL GREENE

A little of both.

FATHER WALKER

What about you, Josh? Would you have told them?

JOSH GREENE

I wasn't there. I don't know how you felt.

FATHER WALKER

Answer the question, Josh.

JOSH GREENE

No. I would either do my job and say nothing or find another reason to leave.

FATHER WALKER

At least you didn't yell at me. I don't think I could stand another person I love doing that.

RUSSELL GREENE

Let's get you checked out.

The three walk off.

CUT TO:

SCENE SIXTEEN

INT. RECTORY OFFICE. NIGHT. -- LATER

Father Walker comes home late. He tries to be quiet but Mama sees him. She has been waiting. Their eyes meet and there is silence.

FATHER WALKER

Lydia?

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

John?

FATHER WALKER

You didn't have to wait up.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

It's an old habit. What did the doctor say?

FATHER WALKER

Nothing is broke. I'll just be colorful for awhile.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

How do you feel?

FATHER WALKER

How do I feel? I have just spent one of the worst days of my life. I was kidnapped, beat up, almost had my hands cut off; and instead of compassion, everyone yelled me at. The only person who didn't yell was a man I only met a few days ago. Mr. Greene is the one person to show ANY compassion. How do you think I feel?

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

We all did it for you.

FATHER WALKER

For me? Today I took an unpopular stand. The last time I did, my friends rejected me. That's what put me in the infirmary in the first place. They all had that look of shame. That's the same look ALL of you have. I wasn't wrong then and I wasn't wrong now. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm tired and I want to get some sleep. Night, Lydia.

He goes into his room and closes the door. She raises her fist at him.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

When will you learn, Walker? When will you learn?

FADE OUT:

END OF ACT

ACT THREE

FADE IN:

SCENE ONE

INT. RECTORY OFFICE. DAY

Father Walker is lying on the couch eating popcorn and watching a TV. He is in sweats. Mama comes in.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

What are you watching?

FATHER WALKER

College football.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

You're still mad, aren't you?

FATHER WALKER

Why do you stay that?

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

You're very quiet. You only get quiet when you're upset or when you're mad. That silence is mad.

FATHER WALKER

What if it is? I made the right decision and you just can't see it.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

It was the wrong decision and you just can't see it.

Russ and Josh shyly enter.

RUSSELL GREENE

Hello, Father.

FATHER WALKER

(looking up)

Hey, guys. What are you doing here? Did you come for the game? I could make some more popcorn.

RUSSELL GREENE

We're not here for the game.

FATHER WALKER

Then what are you here for?

RUSSELL GREENE

We came to pick you up. It's time to go.

FATHER WALKER

Where?

RUSSELL GREENE

The ground breaking.

FATHER WALKER

No way. I can't go near that place. I'll get arrested for sure. You'll have to go without me.

RUSSELL GREENE

We can't. We have orders to bring you.

FATHER WALKER

From who?

Father Bernard walks in.

FATHER BERNARD

From me.

FATHER WALKER

(standing)

Father Bernard? Now I'm confused. What's going on?

FATHER BERNARD

Your presence is requested.

FATHER WALKER

By who?

FATHER BERNARD

You'll see them there. You better get ready.

FATHER WALKER

I'll get dressed.

FATHER BERNARD

No uniform, plain clothes only. We don't want to attract attention.

FATHER WALKER

Whatever you say.

He starts for the door.

FATHER BERNARD

Father?

FATHER WALKER

(turning)

Yes?

FATHER BERNARD

Mr. Greene had an idea at the police station. We looked up Bill Harrison's war record. He did die a hero. The day he was mortally injured, he saved a lot of lives.

FATHER WALKER

I wouldn't believe it. When it comes to Vietnam the army always lies.

RUSSELL GREENE

We looked you up too.

FATHER BERNARD

You were a good soldier till you messed up. You got a lot of medals.

FATHER WALKER

Like I said, when it comes to Vietnam, the army always lies.

He walks away.

CUT TO:

SCENE TWO

EXT. GROUND BREAKING. DAY. -- LATER

The place is packed. Father Bernard, Father Walker and the Greene's stand way in the back. Detective Taylor stands by Richard. Richard keeps looking. Mr. and Mrs. Harrison are on the scaffold.

GEORGE HARRISON

We are here today to honor the memory of a brave man, Bill Harrison. Bill was my son and he gave his life valiantly in the line of duty. We did have a speaker but at the last moment he canceled. We were very luck to find this next speaker. Without further ado, I would like to introduce Sergeant Zek Anderson.

ZEK ANDERSON, from Hubbard Street, goes to the microphone.

ZEK ANDERSON

Hello. My name is Zek and I come from Nashville. I feel very honored to speak about a brave man by the name of Sergeant William Harrison. I remember the day he earned that title like it was yesterday. He and my men were out on patrol.

Richard sees Father Walker. He and Taylor walk over to them.

DET. TAYLOR

Walker, what are you doing here? I could have you arrested.

FATHER BERNARD

I was told to come. Someone wanted me.

DET. TAYLOR

Who?

RICHARD HARRISON

I did.

FATHER BERNARD

You?

RICHARD HARRISON

I wanted to ask your forgiveness.

FATHER BERNARD

I forgave you before.

RICHARD HARRISON

That was that night. Everything was crazy. I wanted you to have a few days to think about it.

FATHER BERNARD

I didn't need a few days. My mind was made up that night. How are you doing?

RICHARD HARRISON

I'm taking care of things.

DET. TAYLOR

You better go now, John. The last thing you need is to be recognized.

FATHER BERNARD

I'm out the door. Good luck, Mr. Harrison.

Father Walker looks up at the scaffold. Zek is concluding.

ZEK ANDERSON

The grenade went off and our medic, Hockenberry, went to him. It was too late. We rushed him out but he died a few days later.

FATHER BERNARD

He really was a hero. I wish I could have heard his speech.

DET. TAYLOR

I'll bring him by later. Now get out of here.

FATHER BERNARD

I'll see you later.

Father Walker, Russ, Josh and Father Bernard walk away.

CUT TO:

SCENE THREE

INT. FATHER WALKER'S BEDROOM. DAY

Father Walker is in front of his computer typing when Mama knocks.

FATHER WALKER

Enter.

Mama comes in.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

John, you have some visitors.

FATHER WALKER

Send them in.

Russ, Josh and Claire enter. Father Walker looks up.

FATHER WALKER

Hello, Russ. Josh?

RUSSELL GREENE

Hello, Father.

FATHER WALKER

(rising)

What brings you here? And who is this beautiful lady?

RUSSELL GREENE

This is my wife, Claire.

FATHER WALKER

Claire.

(shaking her hand)

I've heard a lot about you.

CLAIRE GREENE

I've heard a lot about you.

FATHER WALKER

Not all good, I hear.

RUSSELL GREENE

We've come to say good-bye. We're leaving Seattle. We just came to see how you were doing before we left.

FATHER WALKER

I'm doing fine. The face is still colorful but that will go away. Where are you headed?

RUSSELL GREENE

Nashville. Turns out Mr. Anderson is retiring. There will be some open positions in his department. I have to go where the jobs are.

FATHER WALKER

What will you be doing?

RUSSELL GREENE

Social casework at the VA hospital. I'll be working with Vets.

FATHER WALKER

You're well trained for that. You worked wonders with me. Mr. Anderson is an interesting man. Course, not as interesting as his medic friend. What was his name?

RUSSELL GREENE

Hockenberry.

FATHER WALKER

Doc Hock and I have led similar lives. It was like hearing about myself.

RUSSELL GREENE

Except you found God.

FATHER WALKER

And he found his wife.

(looks at his hands)

God was prepared on this one. Course, he should know. He put those ideas into my heart. Well, good luck.

RUSSELL GREENE

Thank you. Was there something else, Father? You have that look.

FATHER WALKER

One more thing. Do you believe in Angels?

Russ becomes uncomfortable.

RUSSELL GREENE

Yes. Why do you ask?

FATHER WALKER

You two were my Angels. You always knew how to help me.

JOSH GREENE

There was a third.

FATHER WALKER

Who?

RUSSELL GREENE

You wouldn't believe us if we told you.

JOSH GREENE

Let's just say, everywhere he goes, someone dies.

FATHER WALKER

His name wouldn't be Andrew?

JOSH GREENE

You know him?

FATHER WALKER

We worked on a case together, a drive-by shooting. A little girl saw her mother die. It happened a block away from here. Andrew and I have had a few dealings. He's a good guy. Where was he? I didn't see him.

JOSH GREENE

He kept following you. We were the only ones to see him.

RUSSELL GREENE

We finally lost him when Detective Taylor cuffed Harrison. You had a really close call.

FATHER WALKER

You can say that again. Well, good luck.

RUSSELL GREENE

Thank you again, Father. One thing before we leave. If it were to happen again, would you say something?

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

He does and **I'll **kill him.

RUSSELL GREENE

Guess that clears that up.

FATHER WALKER

Enjoy Nashville. Say hi to Anderson for me.

RUSSELL GREENE

I will.

FATHER WALKER

Call me. I want to hear more about this Doc Hoc.

RUSSELL GREENE

Good-bye, Father.

FATHER WALKER

I don't believe in saying good-bye. Till me meet again, Mr. Greene.

RUSSELL GREENE

Till we meet again.

The three leave. Mama turns to Father Walker.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Well, answer the question. Would you say something?

He pauses for a moment before he speaks.

FATHER WALKER

Probably not.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

John, you are a lousy liar.

She leaves as he looks at his hands again.

FATHER WALKER

You got that right.

He continues typing.

FADE OUT:


End file.
